Acceptable in the 80s
|artist = |year = 2007 |difficulty = (JD) (JD3/''GH/''BO) Easy ( ) |effort = (JD) (JD3/''GH/''BO) |dg = |nogm = 4 |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Indigo 2A: Teal 2B: Deep Teal JDU (Beta) 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (JD3/GH/BO) (Remake) |gc = (JD3/GH/BO) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 111 (JD) 83 (JD3/''GH''/''BO'') 140 (Remake) |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |dura = 3:34 |nowc = Acceptable |audio = }}"Acceptable in the 80s" by is featured on , , , and . It is also featured on as a downloadable track on the Xbox 360. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with neon green curly hair with a small light blue bow. She is wearing large turquoise glasses, large blue earrings, a pair of turquoise fingerless gloves, a dark lime green loose off shoulder top, two white belts, dark green calf-length leggings, leg warmers, and peep toe heels. In every game after , she has a slightly lighter color scheme. Acceptable80 coach 1@x.png|Original acceptable coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background appears to be a purple wall with a lot of pink lines, and wires intersecting. /''Greatest Hits'' (Xbox) In the Xbox 360 version, the background changes a lot, from the typical purple wall and pink lines to a sky blue wall and diagonal aqua lines falling and more. (Wii) In the Wii version of , the lines are completely stationary, with faint streams of light flowing through them. Remake In the remake, the background is more similar to the Wii versions of . The background is more zoomed out and forms with a weird, space-like noise; a similar noise is played at the end, when all the lines disappear quickly. Gold Moves From onward, there are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point forward with your right arm, one arm at a time, and with your left hand on your head. acceptable jd3 gm 1.png|All Gold Moves ( /''Greatest Hits''/''Best Of'') Acceptable jdnow gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Acceptable gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Acceptable in the 80s ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Call Me Maybe * Irish Meadow Dance (cameo) Captions Acceptable in the 80s appears in Party/Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Clubbing * Hands N' Hips * Hitchhiker * Silly Hips * S Snap Trivia * Acceptable in the 80s is the first song by Calvin Harris in the series. ** Acceptable in the 80s is the first of Calvin's songs to not be put in consecutive games. It is followed by One Kiss. * The dancer's glove color is light blue, but in and , the arrows/props in the pictograms are dark green. * On the PAL covers of Greatest Hits and Best Of, the dancer's blouse is shown to have a glitter texture, although there is no glitter texture on the dancer's blouse in the actual routine. * This is one of only two songs in Just Dance to have both a difficulty and effort rating of 3. The other song is Jerk It Out. *The routine briefly appears in Video Killed the Radio Star. * In the routine, the coach's bow constantly glitches to white throughout the entire song. * A pictogram is inappropriately named "acceptable_boobs". * In , through , Acceptable in the 80s appears in the search section, rather than appearing in the search section. ** Additionally, it appears in the Old But Gold 80s playlist, even though it was made in 2007. * This song can be found in the offline game files of , , and . * The song is shortened by about 2 minutes in-game. * The teaser on Ubisoft channel the song appears as Calvin Harris.File:Acceptable calvinharris proof.png Gallery Game Files Tex1 256x256 9fbf76c0705f8208 14.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' Acceptablesqa.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' (JD3/GH/BO) Acceptable.jpg|''Acceptable in the 80s'' (Remake) Acceptable Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Acceptable Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background acceptable_cover@2x.jpg| cover Acceptable banner bkg.jpg| banner 536.png|Avatar 200536.png|Golden avatar 300536.png|Diamond avatar Acceptable_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Acceptable jd1 menu.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' in the menu Acceptable jd2016 menu.PNG|'' '' in the menu Acceptable jd2016 load.PNG| loading screen Acceptable jd2016 coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen acceptable jd2017 menu.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' in the menu acceptable jd2017 load.png| loading screen acceptable jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen acceptable jd2018 menu.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' in the menu (Halloween Skin) acceptable jd2018 load.png| loading screen acceptable jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others 80sbest.png|Appearance in the boxart for AcceptableinJD2016files.png|Appearance in offline game files of AcceptableinJD2017files.png|Appearance in offline game files of AcceptableinJD2018files.png|Appearance in offline game files of Videos Official Music Video Calvin Harris - Acceptable In The 80'S Teasers Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (EU) Gameplays Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 3 Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Greatest Hits Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 2016 Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Now Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 2017 Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Acceptable in the 80's Just Dance Extraction Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Acceptable in the 80s References Site Navigation de:Acceptable in the 80ses:Acceptable in the 80spt-br:Acceptable in the 80s Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Calvin Harris Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now